


Le choixpeau magique du point de vue de Rogue

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Severus Snape, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Le choixpeau magique est le septième chapitre du premier tome de Harry Potter. Il conte la répartition des premières années dans leurs maisons mais voit aussi la rencontre entre Harry et Rogue. Ce dernier n'avait plus vu le jeune Potter depuis cette fameuse et terrible nuit. Alors qu'Harry vit un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux qu'a vu Rogue?





	Le choixpeau magique du point de vue de Rogue

Cela fait onze ans que Cela a eu lieu. Il y a onze ans que Vous-Savez-Qui est allé à Goldric's Hollow, qu'il a tué James, qu'il a tué Lily Potter. C'était il y a onze années que je suis arrivé ce soir-là sans rien pouvoir faire, rien d'autre que la prendre dans mes bras. L'enfant pleurait lui-aussi dans la maison en ruine qu'il n'a jamais connu. J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore l'avait confié à des Moldus qui étaient soit disant sa seule « famille ».  
Cela faisait onze ans, pensais-je alors que j'étais assis à la table des professeurs face aux anciens élèves repartis selon leurs maisons, attendant l'arrivée des premières années. Il devrait donc être dans les rangs des nouveaux. Je n'osais imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait. Peut-être serait-il le portrait exact de sa mère.   
La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall à la tête d'un cortège de jeunes sorciers mal à l'aise dans leurs nouvelles robes. Ils s'alignèrent tous devant le vieux Choixpeau et un par un allèrent le poser sur leur petites têtes blondes. Malefoy à Serpentard. Weasley à Gryffondor. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Mais lorsque professeur McGonagall appela « Harry Potter » je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard pour fixer sévèrement mon assiette. Je n'osais pas le voir. Et s'il était effectivement en tout point comme sa mère, comment pourrais-je me comporter normalement avec lui si à chaque fois que je le vois je la vois elle avec lui ?   
"GRYFFONDOR !"  
Le Choixpeau avait certes réfléchit longuement mais sa décision était faite. Au fond de moi j'étais déçu. Et s'il avait été à Serpentard, j'aurais pu en faire un grand sorcier, sans que personne ne trouve étrange que je favorise un élève de ma propre maison. Mais il était à Gryffondor, comme sa mère et son père avant lui. Décidément rien n'avait changé. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?   
Professeur Quirell se pencha vers moi et se mit à me parler de choses et d'autres. Sa voix bégayante était insupportable et il puait l'ail. Comment le professeur Dumbledore avait-t-il pu confier le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal à quelqu'un comme lui, effrayé par les vampires même à l’intérieur de Poudlard. Mais je tachai de l'écouter ou tout de moins de feindre de l'écouter car sinon les rumeurs auraient tôt fait de se répandre sur ma frustration et rien ne m'énervait plus que des élèves bavardant dans mon dos en ricanant stupidement.   
Soudain je l'aperçus, du coin de l’œil. James Potter ou tout du moins son portrait craché. Je levais le regard pour découvrir que le petit Potter était en fait la copie conforme de son père. A la vue de ce visage naquit immédiatement en moi des souvenirs qui me firent haïr cet enfant. Il serait comme son père, un bon à rien. Je vis s'envoler les espoirs que j'avais inconsciemment formés depuis des années de pouvoir revoir Lily à travers lui. Tout s'effondrait. Je me revoyais cette nuit-là comme si j'y étais de retour. Le vent soufflait au dehors et une odeur âcre de fumée se dégageait de la maison détruite. Les cris seuls de l'enfant résonnaient devant le terrible corps sans vie de Lily. Ces yeux avaient perdus tout leur éclat. Tout avait semblé si terrible cette nuit-là. Je serrais bien resté là-bas pour mourir aussi mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre ….  
Et puis il leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard était d'un vert étincelant. La marque des Ténèbres s'agita sur mon avant-bras. Le garçon plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice. Ce léger éclair qu'il avait sur le front et que j'avais été le premier à voir et à effleurer entre mes larmes ce soir-là. J'avais promis à Lily de protéger son garçon comme j'aurais voulu la protéger elle. Mais voilà qu'il avait le visage de son père. Je le savais d'ores et déjà, je ne pourrais pas l'aimer, ni même jamais l'apprécier car je sentais mon cœur éprit de la rage de devoir supporter ce visage encore mais je ne faillirais pas à le protéger.  
Ces yeux qui me renvoyait loin dans un passé douloureux ne me permettaient, de part leur contour qui m'était immonde, à l'imaginer de nouveau à ses côtés. S'il eut été parfaitement comme son père j'aurais pu le haïr sans raison et sans remord mais ses yeux me coupaient totalement. Je me sentais déjà le détester comme j'avais détesté, de manière totalement réciproque je dois dire, son père avant lui. Pourtant je le soupçonnait de savoir lancer le même regard vert furieux que sa mère, celui qui lorsqu'il s'était agit de Lily, me désarçonnait complètement mais qui lorsque je l'imaginait sur sa face, me rendait furieux.   
Une chose était certaine c'est que ce garçon quoi qu'il fut et qui que fut le parent qu'il l'avait le plus marqué allait me donner beaucoup de fil à retordre. Les sept prochaines années s'annonçaient pleine de surprises mais une chose est sûre c'est que je ferais tout pour que Serpentard brille de milles feux. Cela constituerait une faible vengeance sur son défunt père qu'il ne cessait désormais de me rappeler. Mais Dumbledore se leva et lança l'hymne du collège. J'eus alors l'impression comme tous les ans que tous les élèves se faisaient une joie de chanter le plus mal possible. Le vieux directeur qui chantait lui aussi avec beaucoup d'entrain finit de chasser les Potters de ses pensées.


End file.
